


Podfic: Unfamiliar Territory

by Lena204



Series: Corner of the World [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Lena204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about Clark. Clark discovers slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Unfamiliar Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 3: Unfamiliar Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164111) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 3 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qqa01bt8oa4abar)


End file.
